What Happened 2
WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAS! Bella, and Naseeb. Chilling in the MCCW's house. Bella reads "Hungry Potter" while Naseeb has a gun. Bella: A nice day, where- Naseeb: BELLA! Bella: WHAT!? Naseeb: Nothin. Bella: Yeah, Where's Chas again? Naseeb: Eating Cake. Bella: But the only cake we have is Hood's- BA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Bella: Explosive experiment cake..... Naseeb: Yeah. Should we check- Bella: YES WE SHOULD. Organs, Blood, and spice, and Chas- WAIT CHAS? Bella: He's dead. Naseeb: How can you tell? Bella: His blood is on the wall and floor, organs on the sink. And the place look like a murder just happened. Naseeb: Right, so Chas? Bella: Hide the corpse in the fridge. Naseeb: Oki Doki! Bella: Please, no DDLC references. Your storys are already cliché. Chas in the fridge. Frown: Who wants food? SCP: Me! Hood: Sure Bella: …. Naseeb: I don't know? CZ: Sure! Desu: Please, I'm tired of watching my manga. Yosh: Yeah? Frown: Ok, so we have- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Everyone runs to the place where the fridge is. Frown; CHAS'S CORPSE IS IN HERE. WHAT HAPPENED? Desu: He took this very cake I think, and ate it. Bella: DON'T! BA-BOOM! Frown: Damn it. SCP: Well, what happened again? More deaths again, WHY! Hood: Desu ate this very cake- Bella: No! BA-BOOM Naseeb: More blood on my clothing, great! SCP: Dang. CZ: What happened? I zoned out for half of the story. Bella: ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! SCP: Hood, took this cake and- BA-BoSIDM Bella: What was that? Naseeb: The sound of unoriginality. Yosh: Wait what happened? Bella: YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! Frown: SCP, took this explosive cake. Bella: Dear Gosh, Pleas- FROWN-BOOM Naseeb: When will this monstrosity end? Yosh: Possibly once Trollpasta's are illegal? Naseeb: That's it. BA-BOOM Naseeb: Finally, did anyone forgot I HAVE A GUN! Yosh Is dead, 2 remain Chas: Yo. Naseeb: Chas! Your alive! Chas: Not really. All MCW people that died are ghosts looking at Naseeb and Bella. Desu: This, This is why I will never finish "My Hero Statima". Frown: Oh I get it, you didn't want to get copyrighted in this story. Yosh: What would you expect. CZ: Yosh, you still- Yosh: Have a gunshot in my head, yeah, Thanks Naseeb. Naseeb: No problem! Frown: That wasn't a compliment. Naseeb: You really want to mess with me when I have a gun? Frown: Alright, I'm off to hell. SCP: Bring me along. Hood: Me too. EVERYONE DIES! Bella: I'm bored Naseeb: Even these Gay Fanfics aren't helping me. Bella: Keep that to yourself. Naseeb: The house hasn't felt so quiet ever since all of the MCCW people gone to the underworld or heavan. Quietness roams the house. Bella: Why do- BANG Naseeb: Irene! BANG! 303: Finally, Idiots these days. Who would keep a stack of guns near- BOOOOOOM HeroBrine: Shut up. Your ruining the god dang story. Ghosts Naseeb: So, Mistakes where made.. Bella: Mistakes? Hood it's your fault for killing Chas. Hood: I killed Chas? With a cake? SCP: Yep. Chas: Not my fault organs are the only things in this house that is unrawned. Naseeb: I may have killed Herobrine once or twice. Frown: What a shocker. Desu: Now, Whats up? CZ: My sanity. Yosh: So, what- BANG Naseeb: I am NOT '''going through that '''AGAIN. MORAL OF STORY: THE CAKE IS A LIE Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas